Scars
by USMA2020
Summary: The Pevensies are back home after their stay with the professor and their first adventure in Narnia. Their father is home from the war to stay. What starts out as a normal father/sons fishing trip turns into so much more when they get soaked on the way back and Mr. Pevensie finds out about their scars. Will he believe them about Narnia? Please read & review.
1. Fishing

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Unbeknownst to Peter, his father John Pevensie stood in the doorway of his son's room watching him. Peter continued studying for the test he was to have in school after Christmas break which was ending the next day.

John could not believe how much his kids had grown up in the three years since he had left for the war. Lucy was still a little girl but she acted like a lady, however she still seemed to have that glow in her eyes, although it was a much more mature one . Susan seemed far older than she should as she carried herself with a grace and elegance. Edmund was changed the most by far. He was no longer the rebellious child that John had left before the war, but a man. He seemed wise far beyond his 13 years. Peter too seemed far older than he should at sixteen. He was fiercely protective of the family and seemed loathe to let any of them out of his sight.

Peter and Edmund appeared to be so much more than brothers now. They also acted like best friends. Peter and Edmund could read each other like a book, and in some ways that bothered him. How could they have changed so much in so short a time span? Three years seemed like a lot but this seemed so different. Really they all seemed closer than any siblings he had ever seen. He knew he should be thankful for that but it was a lot to digest after being away for three years.

At that moment Peter turned as he heard his father at the door. "Oh, Dad. I am sorry I did not see you there. Come in."

John slowly walked towards Peter's desk not really sure why he was there. "I hope I have not disturbed you."

"No not at all," Peter paused, waiting for his father to say something. Finally after a moment Peter added, "did you need something?"

"I don't know, it's just you all seem so different. I know it's been three years but still," He trailed off not sure how to finish the thought. John sat down and he talked with his son for almost an hour. It made him feel better to realize that he had not changed as much as it seemed. He had just matured in who he already was.

Although none of his kids had changed as much as he had thought they had just matured in who they already were there were still obvious things every day. He had told Peter and Edmund that he would take them fishing today. He was still shocked everytime he saw just how close they had become considering the bickering that had been going on before he had left. As he waited out in the yard for his sons he once again thought about how mature they seemed. Every one of them seemed so much like adults that it was scary. At that moment Peter and Edmund walked out into the yard. It was not very far to the pond where they had used to go, only about a ten minute walk. He took a quick look up at the sky noting the clouds, but realized that it did not neccessarily mean anything. It looked like that often, when it did not rain.

They all enjoyed the fishing trip thoroughly especially, the chance to talk and just be together. They were about to start home when the storm broke. They had just stood up and they made a run for it, but the rain was coming down in torrents. It seemed like the closer they came to home the harder the rain came down, slowing them drastically. By the time they arrived home all three were completely drenched. Once in the house they went into the closest room to try not to drip water through the house.

A few moments later John walked into the room to bring his sons dry clothes. What he saw was the last thing that he expected. Both of his sons were drying off when he walked in. Both of them thanked him and began to put on the dry shirts but he stopped them with a shocked gasp. Both of them had scars marring their bodies. More scars than he had ever seen on one person even in battle. Not even in Greece. These scars betrayed them. They were scars that looked to have been painful and some he guessed even life-threatening. But he had no idea how they could have gotten them. "Peter, Edmund," He finally managed to strangle out. "What on earth, how..."

A/N 1: I should have this finished within a week. Please review, it will help me to get it written faster. You are probably mad at me for leaving it like that but I couldn't resist.

A/N 2: As for Grass the second and final chapter of it should be out tomorrow. I am working on it however I make no guarantees. However, if I do not complete it tonight it WILL be out tomorrow. Please vote in the poll if you haven't and would like to see more of these.

A/N 3: I am also on Fiction Press under the same name, Ashleigh M. If you like my writing please check me out on there.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	2. Explanantions

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

What could John say? He felt so many conflicting emotions. Peter and Edmund were his sons and seeing these scars...

Glancing at Edmund, Peter muttered, "We forgot..."

Finally gaining some compsure John managed to say, "What happened?" Even he could tell how overly strained his voice sounded.

After a moment of silence Peter finally spoke, "To be honest, you would not believe us if we told you." Exchanging a look with Edmund, Peter waited for a response, as he tried to figure out what on earth he and Edmund were going to tell their father. If they told him the truth he would think they were crazy for sure. If they said something else, Dad would get mad at the professor.

Finally John said, "well, obviously something happened. I will believe you. You have scars to prove whatever it is."

Edmund glanced at his brother questioningly. When Peter nodded, Edmund began, "What would you say if we told you that while we were out in the country we climbed in a magical wardrobe and found another world."

"And fought wars there," Peter interjected.

"Yeah," Edmund continued, "With swords and bows and arrows."

"And the four of us were kings and queens there."

John stared at his two sons incredulously. There were a few possibilities as to why they had told them this story and he really did not like any of them. One his sons were both going crazy, two whatever it was had been so bad that they didn't want him to know about it, or three they were being sarcastic because they didn't want to tell him for some other reason. They hadn't seemed crazy with anything else, so that didn't seem right. What could they have both gotten into that was so bad that they wouldn't want to tell him about it? And why would Helen have not known about this. Or if it happened at the proffesor's surely he would have told them. Were they protecting someone? That didn't seem very likely. He was out of ideas. The only possibility left was that they were telling the truth. The very idea seemed proposturous. How could that have happened. And how could they have gotten so many scars in such a short time by fighting in battles. Besides what kind of place made kids fight battles? Then he stopped. What was the last thing they had said? Kings and queens? That was completely ridiculous, but then so was the whole thing.

When John failed to answer Edmund continued, "Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia."

Narnia? he wondered to himself. What kind of place is that? Why would Peter and Edmund go to this much trouble to hide the truth behind their scars? They must have worked on it a long time to be able to talk about it with such ease. But then, how would they have known that he would find out? Is it perhaps possible that they are telling the truth? No. He chided himself for even allowing himself to think such a thing. But how had they come up with these fantastic tales?

Finally when Peter and Edmund were about to start at the beginning he stopped them. "PLEASE tell me you don't actually expect me to believe this. Come on, what really happened? I can't believe that? What are you going to tell me next?"

"It's true," Edmund said quietly. "I didn't believe Lucy when she said she had been until I followed her. Had I believed her I would have saved us all a lot of trouble..."

"Ed," Peter started but his brother cut him off.

"Peter it's true and you know it."

This was making things so much harder. They both seemed so emotional about the whole thing. How was he supposed to keep believing that there was nothing to this story when both of them were so adamant that it was the truth. He wanted to believe them for so many reasons but that was so hard to wrap his mind around. A magical country?

When they noticed the stare from their father they stopped and continued the story, but John could not help but notice that Peter's hand never left Edmund's shoulder. "When I followed Lucy I came into a snowy forest. Lucy had gone to have tea with Mr. Tumnus, the friend she had tea with before. So anyway while she was having tea with this faun..."

John cut him off, "A faun? As in the mythical creature from Greek mythology? Half goat half human? Now you HAVE to be joking."

"I know it is hard to believe, Dad. I made a huge mistake by not believing her. A mistake that almost got all of us killed."

John stopped there. He had not failed to notice Peter's grip tightening on Edmund's shoulder. The flash of pain in Peter's eyes, but something more also. It took him a moment but he soon recognized it. Guilt. Could it possibly be true? If he saw those same wealth of emotions much more he was going to have to start believing them.

Edmund had paused to let his words take effect. "But instead Ed was the one who almost got killed." Peter's throat tightened. "Saving my life." Peter's voice was barely a hoarse whisper.

Right then John new that he had no choice but to try to believe them He was incredulous at the thought of what they were saying, but he knew they had to be telling the truth. There was no way around it. Even after these years he had been gone he knew that his sons couldn't be acting. Not that well. They certainly could not act out the emotions he had seen. As he thought about it he realized that there had been a lot of strange things. Jokes about royalty, manners no teenagers should have, a vocabulary far beyond their age, even Lucy. "Oh..." he said not knowing what more to say.

"Then do you believe us?" Peter asked quietly.

A/N 1: This is turning out to be longer than I thought but I am glad. So what do you think so far. Any ideas on what you want in the next chapter. Do you want me to detail their explaining their time in Narnia to their dad? How far should I take it? Would you like to see a sequel? Maybe an AU where Mr. Pevensie ends up in Narnia too, post Prince Caspian. Or would you rather I do something different with Mr. Pevensie? Maybe another one, where he ends up there during the Golden Age? Please review and tell me what you think.

A/N 2: If you have any specific requests, now is a good time. I am in a mood to write right now and have been both today and yesterday. If you haven't please go vote in my poll and feel free to PM me with which character you would like me to do.

A/N 3: I am on under AshleighM. Please go check out my story there. 


	3. Discussion

A/N: Thanks so much to LadyAlambielKnightOfNarnia for keeping me writing these past few days and looking at my stuff before I published it. We bugged each other for more than four hours the other night and that is the ONLY reason this is already done.

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

John paused. Could he really say that he believed them? It seemed ridiculous, but he knew that he had to. He had seen the scars. He had heard the story, that was too farfetched for them to have made up. Besides that, he wanted to believe them. So with a long sigh he said cautiously, "Yes, I do."

Peter and Edmund smiled, the instant they heard the word 'yes'. "I am glad," Peter said quietly. "I really didn't want you to think we were crazy."

Then John said the last thing he would have expected to hear himself say a half hour ago, "Are you going to tell me the rest of this story?" That was when it really dawned on him. They said they had fought wars there and that Edmund had almost died. Slowly he continued, "What was that you were saying about Edmund? And what did you mean by the fact that you fought wars there?" When he thought about it, he really was not liking the sound of this.

"Well," Peter started to say.

However Edmund cut him off before he could get any further. "Don't listen to him, Dad. He is going to start blaming himself any time now and I was the one who caused all the trouble." For this he earned an eye roll from Peter.

Finally, after a moment Peter started to speak again. "It all started with a game of hide and seek. Lucy was hiding in a wardrobe. Before I could finish counting she came out yelling that she was alright."

"She claimed to have been gone for hours," Edmund added.

"Wait a minute here. Now you are telling me that this world has another time altogether. If so, then how long were you there anyway? And how long was it here?" John was definitely confused now. The more farfetched this story got, the more convinced he became that they were telling the truth. How could they make up a story this fantastical? He was sure that they could not. Who would have thought of a whole different time?

With a cautious glance at Peter, Edmund started to answer. Both seemed extremely worried about telling him this. "Fifteen years," Edund said, more than a little nervously.

"What?" John asked incredulously. That had to be wrong. Finally he managed to strangle out, "And how long were you gone here? Your mother did not write me about you being missing."

"Well," Edmund said quietly, "When we got back it had only been a moment. It was as if no time had passed here."

"This story keeps getting crazier and crazier," John thought to himself. Finally he spoke aloud, "no time had passed here?"

"Exactly!" Edmund exclaimed. "That is part of why I did not believe Lucy at first. I did not get it that there could be other worlds with different times altogether."

All Peter did was nod in agreement, to what Edmund was saying.

"So, to be honest, I teased her about it. Then I got in too, but I still denied that it existed."

"Why would you still deny that it existed after you had been there?" John hoped that he was not asking a question that would upset Edmund.

Edmund bit his lip before answering, "Because I had met the White Witch. I had eaten some of her magical food. She promised to make me a prince and Peter, Susan, and Lucy my servants. She said that one day I would probably be king."

Here was where Peter picked up the story. "So one day we were playing outside and we broke a window with a ball. We went upstairs to see how much damage had been done when we heard the professor's housekeeper, Mrs. MaCready coming with visitors.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well she was not very nice and she had told us to stay out of the way especially when she had guests in the house."

John nodded understandingly. While he did not like how ugly this woman sounded he was beginning to see where they were going with this.

"So we hid in the wardrobe. The same wardrobe that Lucy had hidden when we were playing hide and seek." Peter continued

"And," Edmund added, "The same wardrobe that I followed Lucy into when she went to see her faun friend, Mr. Tumnus, and I met the White Witch."

John was not liking the sound of this. A witch? He had always thought of witches as being more mythical than fact, but after what his sons had being telling him today he was not so sure.

He nodded and Peter continued, "So we hid in the wardrobe to get away from Mrs. Macready and to avoid getting in trouble for being in her way. We kept going back towards what should have been the wall of the wardrobe but we never found it. After going through several layers of coats, we felt something crunching under our feet. Susan and I assumed that it was mothballs. However, it wasn't. It was, in reality, snow."

Here Edmund picked up the story by saying, "Jadis, the White Witch as she was called, had put a curse on the land for a hundred years, making it always winter and never Christmas."

John stared at his sons in shock. This seemed ridiculous.

"So," Edmund continued, "While Peter, Susan, and Lucy were at the Beaver's house, I slipped out and went to the Witch's castle." He paused unsure of how to continue. After a moment he resumed his explanation, "I knew better than to go there. I had heard them talking about Aslan. Unfortunately, when I got to the Witch's castle, she was not as nice as I thought she would be. To be exact she..." He trailed off unsure of how to explain.

So Peter finished the sentence for him, "She had him thrown in a dungeon and she hurt him." Peter's voice was a bare whisper. 1000

John was not sure what to say. This was not what he had expected. Although he had never met this Witch, he already could tell that he was not going to like her. Edmund had been how old when they gone to stay at the professor's? Ten. "What kind of a heartless person would do that?"

"That is just it. She was not a person. She was literally a witch. She was not human." Peter said with a shake of his head.

"A witch?" John questioned. "Now you have got to be joking."

Peter and Edmund smiled, "And that is only the beginning of it. After that there was the battle, and the rule at Cair Paravel..."

A/N: I apologize for the lack of an update. It took me a while before I got started on this chapter and then I absolutely could not get it written. Between my schedule and lack of inspiration it took forever. I am so sorry. I hope you enjoyed this. At this point I am thinking 1-2 more chapters and an epilogue. Please review it inspires me to keep writing. Also feel free to bug me as much as you please to get me to update. 


	4. Discussion pt 2

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

John started to speak again. "So let me get this straight you were in a dam in a frozen river with talking beavers and Edmund decided to go meet this Witch?"

"That is about right," came Edmund's reply. "So after that, I ended up spending some time in her dungeons. That was before she took me to find the others so that she could, uh," he paused trying to think of a good way to explain.

Peter picked up the story again, saving Edmund the pain of trying to explain, "To dispose of us and make Edmund watch."

"Peter was knighted while she was searching for them. He killed one of the lead wolves in her secret police and Aslan knighted him. Then General Oreius and some other members of the Narnian army followed the other wolf to the Witch's camp. That is how they found me," Edmund continued quietly.

John stopped them there to ask a couple of questions. "There are several names you keep mentioning, and I am confused on who they are. Who is General Oreius?" What he did not tell his sons was that for some strange reason he was really wanting to know who Aslan was. He kept hearing them mention this, Aslan, and he was really wanting to know. Although he would not admit it to Peter or Edmund, he got this strange warm feeling whenever he heard the name 'Aslan'. But he refrained himself, and decided to ask about this General Oreius first.

"General Oreius is a Narnian general. He rode into battle with us that first day at Beruna and he trained us in swordsmanship thereafter," Peter answered.

"So... he is a man?"

"No!" Edmund exclaimed. "He is a centaur."

"A centaur? As in half horse half human?"

"Basically," Peter added. "I know it seems crazy. We thought so at first too, but it is true."

John nodded trying to think of what to say. This was stuff of Greek and Roman mythology. He never thought that he would find himself actually believing that these things, or as he was sure his kids would say now, people, actually existed. It seemed beyond comprehension.

"So there were others you were asking about?" Edmund questioned.

"Well, I think it is a place, but Beruna...?"

"Beruna," Peter replied with a tense sigh, "was where we fought that first battle. It was on the Fords of Beruna and that particular battle is now known as The Battle of Beruna."

"Or," Edmund cut in, "Simply, Beruna."

"And," John paused knowing this one would take a long explanation, "Who is Aslan? You keep mentioning Him and I cannot help but notice that you both seem to speak of Him with respect. Edmund, you said that He knighted Peter. Doesn't the king normally do that? But you said that were the kings so how were you knighted, Peter? Is Aslan a man?"

"He is the Son of the Emperor-Over-The-Sea. He created Narnia." Peter seemed to be in awe of Him.

Edmund cut in then, "He is not a man. He is a Lion."

"A Lion?"

"The Lion who gave His life in exchange for mine. I would have died as a sacrifice on the stone table, but He took my place. However because of the Deep Magic, which allowed a willing and innocent victim to die there, He rose again. The stone table cracked and he was alive again. He is the king above all kings. It is by His will that the four of us became kings and queens of Narnia. He created Narnia and we belong to Him."

Edmund spoke with such conviction that it shocked John. He could not believe what his sons had just told him. But then again, he could. He wandered if that warm feeling that he had felt when he had heard the name Aslan had anything to do with this. This was absolutely astonishing.

"He is the most amazing... I cannot even explain how awesome He is. I just..." Peter said. Edmund simply nodded, affirming Peter's words.

"I see," John finally replied, after several moments. He was definitely going to have to take time to think about what he had been told that night. After another long pause he spoke, "So, you said that you were there for fifteen years. What else happened?" He did not say anything else as he waited for his sons' response. However his mind was in turmoil. If they had been there fifteen years, then Lucy would have been twenty-three, Edmund would have been twenty-five, Susan would have been twenty-seven, and Peter twenty-eight. The realization, that although his kids were only a few years older physically than when he left them, but that they had lived more than a decade and a half since he had left.

"Well, after the battle of Beruna, there wasn't much." Peter sighed at the memory of the Battle of Beruna.

"What about when Edmund..." John trailed off.

"That was Beruna," Edmund replied. "Peter told me to get the girls and get them home. But when I saw the witch going for Peter I pulled away from Mr. Beaver and headed for her. I was hoping that she would not be so powerful if she didn't have her magic wand that she used to turn people to stone."

John raised his eyebrows at this, but after all that he had heard and now believed, he knew that this too, was more than likely true.

After letting this sink in for a moment, Peter continued the story. "So, Edmund attacked her and broke her wand."

John smiled, pride for his sons welling up inside of him.

"But the end of it was really sharp. And, the witch stabbed Ed with it. I saw it happen and I started cutting the enemy down trying to get to him. But the witch intercepted me. More than likely we both would have died, had it not been for the fact that Aslan came in then. He attacked the witch right after she pinned me to the ground with one of her swords."

John's eyes creased with concern. "How did all of this work out? I know you said that Edmund was badly hurt," He cringed inwardly at this, "but were you?"

"Not really. I pulled it out myself. We hurried to find Edmund before it was to late. By the time we got to him..." Peter trailed off trying to think of how to word the rest of what happened. "Well, he wasn't in good shape. He was having barely breathing by the time we got to him. Lucy pulled out her cordial, while Susan was pulling off his helmet. I just sat there, leaning over him feeling more helpless than I ever had in my entire life." Unconsciouly, Peter had reached for Edmund's hand and now sat with it tightly gripped within his own.

"What cordial?"

"The one that Father Christmas gave Lucy for Christmas. Peter will explain what it does in a moment."

"So she poured a drop in his mouth, but at first it didn't work. And," Peter took a deep breath before continuing, "for a few moments he stopped breathing. After a few moments he woke up, but he was a little weak from blood loss for about a week thereafter."

Edmund, sensing the tension, decided that before he told what he remembered he would lighten the tone of things. "Uh, Peter, I know you have always been overprotective, especially after all that, but you are kind of hurting my hand."

John gave a slight smile as Peter glanced down to where he had Edmund's hand clenched within his own. "Oh. Uhh sorry about that, I did not realize that I..."

John turned to his younger son, apprehensively eager to hear Edmund's side of the story. John wondered how much Edmund remembered about what had happened there, but he feared that it was a lot. "So," he finally said, knowing that there was no putting off the inevitable, "Edmund, what do you remember? I know that it cannot be good, but if you do not object to talking about it, I would like to know."

Edmund had known this was coming from the instant they had started to explain Narnia to their father. So during the last few moments, while Peter had been telling their father the all to familiar story, of their first few days in Narnia, specifically during Peter's telling of the Battle of Beruna, Edmund had been formulating the story in his mind. "Well," he began, knowing that it would take a good bit of explaining, "as I said, I saw her going for Peter, and after thinking that she had killed them, I could not bear to watch her do what she had been threatening to do the whole time that I was with her. So, I broke away from Mr. Beaver and went for her wand, knowing that it was where a lot of her power lay. Well, everything was kind of blurry after I broke her wand. I remember fighting her for a moment, but it was not more than just a moment or two. Then she stabbed me. The pain was to much for me to even scream. It was just that everything was pain. Things grew more distant. Everything sounded really far away although it was all around me and I knew that I was basically dying. I would have if it were not for Aslan's grace in giving us Lucy's cordial. Everything was like that, until I blacked out. I think it was only for a few moments, as I felt Su propping me head up on her lap. Then I woke up to Peter, Susan, and Lucy around me. Then Peter pretty much lifted me up and hugged me, then we all hugged."

John nodded, trying to take in all that he had been told. The two young kings were wise enough to give him the time he needed and to wait on him to respond. Then he remembered that they had said it took Edmund a little while to get back to one hundred percent, because of the blood loss. "It took you a little while to get back. You lost a lot of blood?"

Edmund simply nodded, as he pried Peter's hand from his arm for the umpteenth time with a simple, "I need some circulation in my arm, Pete."

Then John remembered something else that they had mentioned, Peter's arm. "Peter what about your arm. Am I right to presume that Lucy gave you some of her cordial and it healed your arm?"

"Well," Peter began, "actually she did not. She would have like to, but I did not let her. I knew that if she were to use it on minor injuries, such as mine was, then she would not have any left for those who really needed it. The new healers at Cair Paravel wrapped it and it was fine within about three weeks."

John hurt for the pain that his sons must have endured while in Narnia. "So what happened after that?"

"There was out coronation," Peter began before Edmund cut him off.

"But after that it was mostly work and lessons. There were lessons in etiquette, music, diplomacy, literary work, as well as swordsmanship to prepare us in case of battle. All of that on top of putting a country back together that had been held in the grip of a cruel witch's evilly enchanted winter for one hundred years. We had occasional trouble with remnants of the witch's army and the Ettinsmoor giants, on the Northern border."

"Other than that, there was not much more until we were grown. I was off leading an army against the giants while the others were in Calormen, an fairly disgusting nation, visiting one of Susan's suitors. A Prince Rabadash. When I got back the war was almost over."

Edmund continued the story, "Calormenes have slaves, and overall they are extremely evil. But Rabadash did not seem so bad. That was before Susan refused to marry him. Then he tried to trap us in Calormen so that he could force Susan to marry him, but we got away before he could. After that he planned a siege on Cair Paravel. But we were ready for him then and we led an army against him, defeating him. The King of Archenland, King Lune, was a big help there. He was a good friend of ours, whom had just found his son, who had been kidnapped as a child. He helped us with fighting against Calormen."

"That was really neat, with Lune, to see him with his twin sons, Cor and Corin, together for the first time in years." Peter added, smiling at the memory of Lune with his twin sons.

"Well what happened to Rabadash? Was he killed?" John asked, glad for this King Lune, but extremely curious to know what had happened to this Prince Rabadash.

"No he was not killed." Edmund replied. Both he and Peter appeared to be on the verge of a fit of laughter. "Well," Edmund said with a gleam in his eye..."

"Aslan made it where any time he went more than fifty feet from Tash's temple, Tash is the Calormens' pagan god, Rabadash turned into," Peter was doubled over with tears streaming down his cheeks, he was laughing so hard.

"A donkey," Edmund breathed before he ended up in the same position as his older brother.

John watched them trying to decide if this was some sort of a joke, or if his sons were serious. Finally he just decided to ask, "Are you serious?"  
Peter and Edmund simply nodded their heads.

"Well is there anything else?" John asked, hating to break the lightheartedness of the moment.

"Nothing big, but we could tell you a lot of stories from our time there." Peter said smiling as the memories flooded his brain.

"We will tell you some of them, some time. "There are a LOT." Edmund added with a smile.

A/N: So what did you think? Was it worth the wait. It is 3:15 AM here and I have been writing, so there are bound to be some mistakes. Please let me know if you see them. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Please review and let me know what you think. I update regardless, but they inspire me to write more, faster.

All that is left now is the epilogue. Is there anything you would like included in there? I have had several requests for some attention for Susan and Lucy in this story, but I have not been able to figure out how to write them very well. However, I am going to give it a shot. It may not be great but I will try. It should be out by Tuesday, but Saturday at the latest.

A/N 2: A Narnian Mystery: Chapter 2 has not been started yet but it will be out soon. Hopefully by Tuesday or Wednesday it will be out. After I finish Scars I should be able to get a chapter out twice a week, but I cannot promise. I will promise one a week and it should be two, unless I have a really busy week with school (high school will be taking a lot of time, and I promised to do a lot of rigorous courses), or unless otherwise noted.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

John smiled at his sons quietly. The amount of information that he had just been given was overwhelming. Although he would have loved to have heard more that day, such as the stories of their everyday life at the castle, he could not take anymore in. What had they called the castle again? Cair Paravel? "So," he finally began, "that is quite a story. If it were much less unbelievable or if you did not have so much detail I do not know if I would have believed you. But between the scars and the detailed stories you have told me, it appears I have no choice, except to believe you."

Both Peter and Edmund were grinning at this. Both had wondered at first, if, at hearing their stories, their father had decided that it was too unbelievable. They were both thrilled that he actually believed them. They knew that it would take him some time before he was able to process and accept the whole thing, but they were still happy. "I am glad," Peter finally replied, with a smile.

"So am I," Edmund agreed.

It was about fifteen minutes later, after many questions from John that they heard the door slam.~~The next thing they heard were Susan and Lucy's happy voices as they came in the front door. Peter gave Edmund a questioning glance. Edmund gave a quick, small nod.

Then Peter called out, "Susan, Lucy, we are in here. Could you come in here for a moment?"

John gave Peter a surprised look, but said nothing.

"Peter, Edmund, what is it?" Lucy wanted to know as she sidled up beside Peter and Edmund. Then she preceded to give all three men a kiss on the cheek. Edmund simply scowled good naturedly.

"Really Peter, we did just get home. Lucy and I just got home and we are tired. Is whatever it is terribly important?" She questioned them gently, yet chidingly.

For a moment Peter wondered if they should, perhaps, wait. That would be a lot to dump on the girls at one time. No one except for themselves, the professor, and this Ms. Polly that they had yet to meet, knew about Narnia. Well, until that day no one had. "Yes, Susan, Lucy, it is. I know that you are tired, so I will do my best to try to keep this short, however there is something that you need to know."

Peter's eight-year-old baby sister climbed into his lap. Then Lucy put her arms around his neck and said, "What could be so terribly important that it could not wait for a while, until we were not so tired?"

"Well, uhh..." Peter began, trying to think of a way to tell the girls that he and Ed had told their father.

Peter was grateful for the fact that Edmund cut him off and began to tell the girls himself. "Susan, why don't you sit down?"

She crossed her arms as she did so, "I thought that you said this would not take long."

"Well, uhh, it should not take too terribly long. I mean there is really only one thing that we need to say."

"Oh, really. Then why do I need to sit down?"

"Because, well, because it would make us a little more comfortable if we were all sitting." Edmund's answer may have been supposed to be a statement but it sounded far more like a question to all those in the room including himself. How could he stare down an army, but when his big sister acted like that...

"Okay Edmund, Peter, but you had better make it fast as you said that you would."

With a questioning look at his sons John spoke, "I think that what they are trying to say has something to do with Narnia." Considering the matching, shocked expressions that all four of his children wore, John hoped that he had said the right thing. But as he watched them, he could not help but wonder if, in fact he had only made things harder.

"What do you know about Narnia?" Susan asked cautiously, trying to get a feel for how much her father knew. She wondered how much, because she knew that if Peter and Edmund had said much they would all be in big trouble. Either for lying or being crazy.

"Oh Daddy," Lucy said exuberantly, for once acting the age she was supposed to in England as she ran over to her fathe, throwing her arms around him. This was probably a good thing for her to do, because he was not handling the fact that his kids had completely grown up, in more ways than one without him. "Did Peter and Edmund tell you all about Narnia?" Not bothering to let him answer except for a nod and a yes, which she cut off to say, "Isn't it wonderful? And we are kings and queens there, real kings and queens, Daddy. Can you believe it?"

Susan glared at Lucy, because even if their father had not known, this would have given it all away. Then she turned her gaze, or more realistically, her glare towards Peter and Edmund. She stared them down, angry that they would have the nerve to tell their father about Narnia. Now they were all in trouble, or more likely they were going to end up getting sent to the looney farm. In all truth, she would have thought that it was not true, had she not been there, so it was not like she blamed her father for thinking it stupid. That is why she was absolutely shocked when she heard her father speaking to Lucy.

"Yes Lucy, they told me all about it. It is wonderful. Although I cannot imagine all the stuff that must have happened there. That must have been hard, especially at first. I would have loved to have seen you there, though. I know you must have been quite a queen there Lucy." Turning to an astonished Susan he added, "Both of you must have been. Just as Peter and Edmund must have made wonderful kings."

Lucy was grinning from ear to ear. She was so happy that her father believed them.

Susan too was glad, but she was shocked that he actually believed them.

That day, they sat there talking about Narnia until four o' clock. The girls were there for two hours, not a few minutes, before they had to leave to get ready for supper.

That night, long after everyone else had gone to bed, John Pevensie sat in the living room pondering what his children had told him that afternoon. Based on that he could not really call them children anymore. While his mind wandered to many things over the several hours that he sat there thinking, there was one that he could not stop coming back to. That was Aslan. The story sounded so familiar, yet the one place he knew he had heard it before seemed to surreal to be right. Slowly he stood, stretching as he did so. He was exhausted and had been sitting there for at least three hours. It was well after midnight as he walked slowly towards the bible that lay closed on the table in the corner of the room. Before he had left for the war they had done family reading from it every night, however considering the layer of dust on it, it appeared that it had not been used much since.

When he reached the table he slowly picked the bible up, wondering what it was that seemed to draw him to it. He had never felt this way before. It was simply accepted that you read the bible if you were a decent person, so John had assumed that he was doing the right thing. However he had never felt this drawn to read the large family bible. At this time, what it was drawing him to read it, was a mystery. He walked slowly back towards the chair he had spent the last several hours in and sat down. He turned on the light and slowly flipped the bible open.

The first page he turned to caught his eye. He stopped slowly and looked once again at the scripture, that had so completely caught his attention. It was John 3:16. The verse was one that almost everyone knew, but for some reason it caught his eye today. "For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, so that whosoever believes in Him will have everlasting life."

John knew that to be honest, ever since he had gotten back from Greece, he had not spent much time in the Word. As he started to flip through the bible, hoping to see something that would help him see what was going on. He was completely sidetracked from his original purpose. The next scripture he came across was the first in the passage that he had been looking for. It was in the bible in several places, but the one he found it in was Luke 22: 47-71 and it was continued all the way through Luke 24:1-50. As John read through the story he realized the connection between Aslan and Jesus.

Then he felt himself tearing up as he realized not only that he had been right in his assumption about the connection, but also what his God had done for him. Slowly he started to stand, and although he never knew how it happened, the next thing he knew he found himself on his knees praying.

As he prayed to God to forgive him for the mistakes that he had made over the years, he felt a peace that he had not felt in years. Not since long before he had been drafted although this was the farthest he had been from the Lord. But as he prayed he felt as if a healing had begun, not just in his walk with the Lord, but in all areas of his life.

That night as he kneeled there on the floor and poured out his heart to the Lord, he began to feel the same certainty that his kids had been feeling ever since the beginning of their trip to Narnia, and he knew that no matter what happened God was with him.

A/N: So what did you think? I would love to know. I hoped you like this, and if you have any requests please let me know. I love constructive criticism, especially about my writing and punctuation. However you can criticize my faith in the Lord until you are blue in the face but it isn't going to change.

If you have any questions about the Lord, let me know, I would be happy to talk to you, and I would love to be any help I can. I will not criticize you for anything, as I have made a LOT of mistakes.

A/N 2: Thanks so much to LadyAlambielKnightofNarnia, for keeping me going on this. She has also looked at this for me after about every paragraph sometimes. This would not have gotten done without her.

A/N 3: I will try to update A Narnian Mystery this week. I was going to try to update twice a week, but I can only say once a week, and I cannot even promise that. I am starting high school today and I insisted on taking honors in everything, so I have a lot to do. Please feel free to PM me and ask me about when I expect to have the next chapter out, or if I am working on it yet. Also, feel free to PM me about anything. In fact the more you bug me about getting a story updated the more likely I am to get it updated, because I make a promise about when something will be up, and I believe that intergrity is extremely important.

Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


End file.
